Here Comes the Rain Again
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: [Universo Alternativo][Slash, HP x DM]Harry e Draco se conhecem numa tarde chuvosa. E ao dividirem um guardachuva, eles descobrem que existe um oceano de possibilidades para quem está decidido a se arriscar.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e algumas editoras também. Ou seja, não é meu. Só estou me divertindo um pouco.

Shipper: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy. Slash, _folks_!

"Here Comes the Rain Again" é uma música da Alex Parks, mas que tem várias versões de outros artistas como Annie Lennox e Death Cab for Cutie.

Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Here Comes the Rain Again**

* * *

- Parece que vai chover, não?

Draco olhou atravessado para o rapaz a seu lado que havia acabado de tentar puxar assunto. Não bastasse a humilhação de estar num _ponto de ônibus_, ele ainda tinha que agüentar a maldita ralé querendo ser simpática com ele.

E pelo jeito o outro não passava de um mendigo. O cabelo parecia um ninho, os óculos eram antiquados, as roupas bem despojadas e a cara de bonzinho que provavelmente escondia um maníaco que gostava de abusar de loiros bonitos e indefesos que, por alguma tragédia do destino, acabaram parando num ponto de ônibus.

A tragédia que levara Draco Malfoy aquele lugar profano era, nada mais nada menos, que mais uma de suas tentativas de desafiar os pais. Lucius estava reclamando que Draco era mimado além dos limites dos Malfoy, e Narcissa continuava insistindo que Draco deveria ser mais bem cuidado, que não havia seguranças suficientes ao redor dele, e toda aquela baboseira de uma mãe super protetora.

O jeito mais óbvio de mostrar tanto para seu pai que não era mimado quanto para sua mãe que ele poderia se virar sozinho pareceu muito óbvia para ele no momento: driblar seus guarda-costas depois da escola e usar o transporte público para chegar até em casa, sã e salvo.

Mas agora, com o tempo ameaçando uma enorme tempestade, e somente ele e um maníaco no ponto de ônibus, Draco estava começando a cogitar a idéia de ligar para a mãe e pedir para que ela viesse buscá-lo.

- Você não é do tipo que gosta de conversar, né? – O rapaz/mendigo voltou a falar.

"_Achei que estivesse óbvio"_, Draco pensou, acidamente, mas resolveu fingir que o outro simplesmente não existia. Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, ergueu as mãos na altura do rosto e passou a examinar suas unhas bem cuidadas. Isso, por algum motivo, arrancou risadas do moreno a seu lado.

Draco, que estava muito feliz fingindo ser mudo, não agüentou ver o outro rindo da sua cara. Fez sua pior careta e se virou para encarar o maltrapilho:

- O que foi, hein?O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou, soando infantil até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

O moreno parou de rir, mas o largo sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto. – Estava pensando se você ao menos sabe qual ônibus vai pegar.

Draco pôde sentir suas bochechas esquentando. Era terrível ter que admitir que o outro estava certo. Ele não sabia que ônibus poderia possivelmente passar perto de sua casa e, pensando agora, nenhum deveria, afinal, a Mansão Malfoy ficava bem afastada do centro da cidade e do resto das outras casas.

Ligar para Narcissa parecia cada vez a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer. Mas não, ele tinha começado aquilo e iria até o fim. Ou até onde sua teimosia o levasse.

- Isso é problema meu. Em nenhum instante eu me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – Draco disse.

O sorriso do outro falhou por um instante, para então voltar, só que agora sem os dentes arreganhados – era apenas um sorriso pequeno, mais agradável e menos debochado. E Draco, por um segundo de insanidade, se viu apreciando aquele sorriso.

"_Eu, Draco Malfoy, admirando o sorriso de um maltrapilho desse? Mais fácil chover canivetes!"_ pensou em pura negação.

Não canivetes, mas sim inofensivas gotas de água. O primeiro pingo caiu bem no nariz do loiro, que levou a mão até o local atingido no mesmo instante. A próxima gota caiu em sua testa, e a outra em seu antebraço descoberto, e logo tantas gotas estavam caindo que ele nem sabia sua seqüência.

- Quer meu guarda-chuva?

Draco se virou para encontrar o mendigo estendendo-lhe um guarda-chuva negro. O loiro realmente queria aceitar, porque não havia coisa mais degradante do que ficar ensopa, mas sua teimosia parecia sempre ser maior que ele.

Em vez de responder ao gesto tão educado do outro, Draco apenas bufou, empinando o nariz arrebitado. O moreno então deu de ombros, abrindo o guarda-chuva e se protegendo da tempestade.

Em menos de dois minutos, Draco já sentia como se estivesse passado por debaixo de uma cachoeira. Sua roupa inteira estava molhada, assim como seus cabelos, e a água escorria por sua pele e se acumulava em seus sapatos de couro. O frio era tanto que ele não conseguia parar de tremer e bater o queixo.

Olhando para o maltrapilho a seu lado, viu que ele parecia muito bem. O guarda-chuva evitava que se molhasse, e ele ainda vestia um grosso casaco que parecia grande o bastante para servir de cobertor para o loiro. Imaginou-se vestindo aquele casaco, na frente de uma lareira, tomando uma enorme xícara de chocolate quente. Sua boca salivou.

Seu sofrimento então pareceu finalmente superar seu orgulho e sua teimosia. Timidamente, Draco deu dois passos de lado, chegando mais perto do estranho. O moreno lhe olhou, desconfiado, mas rapidamente voltou seus olhos verdes para a rua, esperando pelo ônibus. Notando que a atenção do outro estava dirigida a outro lugar, Draco deu mais uns três passos para perto do descabelado. Dessa vez o outro não o olhou, mas o canto de seus lábios curvou-se para cima no começo de um sorriso.

Já totalmente humilhado, Draco deu mais alguns passos e encolheu-se em baixo da proteção do guarda-chuva do estranho. O sorriso do moreno já se assemelhava ao de um tubarão naquele momento e, muito solidariamente, ele envolveu um de seus braços em torno dos ombros de Draco para compartilhar o calor de seu corpo. O loiro, que já se imaginava sendo molestado, apenas encolheu-se um pouco mais, afinal, tudo o que ele queria agora era se esquentar.

Passados longos três minutos, Draco já estava tão confortável naquele abraço que resolveu conversar com o maltrapilho.

- Eu não sei como chegar à minha casa. – O loiro confessou com a voz fraca.

- Quer ligar para os seus pais?Pode usar meu celular... – O descabelado ofereceu, sempre gentil.

Draco torceu o nariz. – Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Não vou te contar.

- Está bem.

Voltaram ao silêncio, mas agora ele estava estranhamente desconfortável. O barulho da chuva parecia alto demais em seus ouvidos, não a calmante melodia que antes aparentara.

- Se quiser eu posso te levar para sua casa. Pegamos o ônibus que vai até minha casa e lá eu posso pedir ao meu padrinho que te leve de carro até seja lá onde você more. – O moreno disse.

Draco apertou os lábios. Ele poderia confiar em sua sorte e pegar carona com o estranho, ou simplesmente admitir derrota e ligar para sua mãe. Seria arriscado demais aceitar a oferta do descabelado, porém seria humilhação demais ligar chorando pra _mamãe_. Sua mente parecia querer se partir em duas na batalha de seu orgulho com seu bom senso.

Mas seu bom senso nunca fora muito bom, e seu orgulho era grande demais para seu próprio bem. E se o mendigo tentasse qualquer coisa, Draco sempre podia chutá-lo e ligar para seus seguranças, que viriam correndo a seu resgate. Ele não era uma garotinha indefesa, podia se virar muito bem.

Irritado por ter se auto comparado a uma menininha, o loiro finalmente decidiu-se.

- Vamos logo. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, pode ter certeza que você não sai vivo dessa. – O loiro ameaçou, apesar de estar aceitando um favor do outro.

O moreno sorriu novamente, e Draco imaginou, irritado, que logo ele estaria cheio de rugas se continuasse sorrindo que nem um idiota o tempo todo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te fazer mal. Aliás, me chamo Harry Potter. – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão de um jeito meio esquisito, afinal, estavam muito próximos e debaixo de um guarda-chuva.

- Sou Draco Malfoy. – Disse orgulhoso, apenas encostando e já largando da mão do outro.

Nem dois minutos se passaram, e o ônibus de Harry chegou. Draco muito rapidamente se livrou daquele abraço estranho e entrou primeiro, olhando meio abobado para o interior do transporte, nunca tendo estado nele antes.

Tão inexperiente era o loiro que, quando o ônibus deu a abrupta partida, ele esqueceu-se da lei da inércia e teria caído se não fosse por Harry, que o segurou. Ultrajado, Draco livrou-se dos braços do outro e foi sentar-se, arrancando risadas do moreno quando suas roupas molhadas fizeram um barulho engraçado.

Harry foi sentar-se ao lado de Draco, mas o loiro fez uma careta tão medonha para ele que Potter resolveu não contrariá-lo. O mau humor do garoto parecia aumentar drasticamente quando alguém ria dele.

O moreno então se sentou no assento atrás do de Draco, e encostou a cabeça na janela, vendo as gotas baterem no vidro e escorrerem lentamente por este. O rapaz sentado a sua frente, porém, tinha os pensamentos bem distantes das gotas de chuva.

Draco não conseguia parar de pensar que fora uma má idéia ter vindo com o tal do Potter. Tudo bem que ele era gentil, mas parecia um mendigo. E apesar de aparentemente ter a mesma idade que o loiro, Potter era consideravelmente mais alto e mais forte. Tinha até medo da onde o maltrapilho estava levando-o – para o subúrbio da cidade, era possível.

Mas qual não fora a surpresa de Draco quando, vinte minutos depois, eles pararam num dos bairros mais nobres da cidade. Harry levantou-se de seu assento e chamou Draco, e os dois desceram do ônibus. Não precisaram andar muito até chegar numa casa de médio porte que tinha um enorme jardim na frente, com portões de metal cheios de adornos. A casa em si era muito bonita, pintada de um amarelo bem claro com janelas brancas.

- É aqui onde eu moro com meu padrinho. – Harry anunciou, já tirando as chaves do bolso para abrir a porta.

O loiro, ainda não acreditando que um garoto tão mal vestido podia morar numa casa como aquela, apenas seguiu Harry.

- Sirius! – O moreno gritou ao entrar em casa. Depois de muito barulho vindo do andar de cima da casa, desceu as escadas um homem muito bonito já nos seus quarenta anos. Ao avistar Draco, Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É um amigo seu, Harry? – O mais velho perguntou, intrigado.

Potter hesitou, incerto do que responder, então Draco resolveu se apresentar por si próprio.

- Draco Malfoy, muito prazer. – Disse numa voz que demonstrava que não havia nada de prazeroso naquele encontro.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. – Malfoy?Eu sabia que já tinha visto esse jeito esnobe antes. Você deve ser o filho da minha querida priminha Cissy.

Foi a vez do loiro se surpreender.

- Você é primo da minha mãe?

- Sim, sou Sirius Black. Não deve ter ouvido muito de mim, afinal, sou o odiado da família. – Disse com um tom de voz que mostrava que não estava nada triste por ter sua própria família contra si.

- Ah, eu ouvi sim. Mas as estórias não foram muito boas. Tia Bella _adora_ falar sobre você. – Disse Draco sarcástico.

Sirius sorriu largamente. – Bellatrix sempre foi uma grande fã minha.

O loiro não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de lado. Black era tão indiferente a sua família problemática, como Draco muitas vezes desejava ser. E Bellatrix não era lá sua tia favorita – o loiro não estava nenhum pouco ressentido do outro estar fazendo piadinhas sobre ela.

Harry, que acabou ficando aparte enquanto os dois conversavam, resolveu fazer-se presente mais uma vez.

- Draco está aqui porque eu o encontrei meio perdido no ponto de ônibus. Será que você poderia levá-lo até a casa dele? – O moreno pediu.

Sirius coçou o queixo.

- Poder eu posso, mas não agora. Remus pegou o carro emprestado; foi resolver uns negócios dele. Por que vocês não vão tirar essas roupas molhadas e passar um pouco o tempo enquanto ele não chega?Não vai demorar muito.

Draco não gostara nada da idéia de passar mais tempo que o necessário naquela casa, mas saber que estava na companhia de um primo de sua mãe e um afilhado deste certamente lhe trouxe uma maior segurança.

- Vamos pro meu quarto, lá eu posso lhe emprestar algumas roupas secas e, se você quiser, pode também tomar um banho quente. – Harry disse, já subindo as escadas, e Draco não teve alternativas senão segui-lo novamente.

O quarto do moreno não tinha nada demais: uma cama de casal, algumas estantes com livros e fotos, um guarda-roupa e uma televisão média. Ao entrarem, Harry logo foi até seu guarda-roupa, e começou a fuçar nas gavetas, procurando roupas para o loiro.

- Não tenho nada que te sirva, tudo vai ficar muito grande... – O moreno comentou enquanto procurava.

Draco, que tinha tomado a liberdade de sentar na cama do outro, bufou irritado. – Você não é tão maior que eu, Potter. E pode achar alguma coisa melhor que os trapos que você usa, porque _eu_ não vou vestir uma coisa dessas.

Harry gargalhou, suas risadas sendo abafadas pela madeira, afinal, sua cabeça estava dentro do guarda-roupa. – Você é uma _boneca_ mesmo, não é, Draco?

O loiro estreitou os olhos para as costas do outro, sentindo uma enorme vontade de chutar o traseiro de Potter e trancá-lo dentro do móvel.

- Olha aqui seu... – Draco começou, mas foi interrompido quando Harry finalmente emergiu de sua bagunça.

- Eu estava só brincando. – Disse num tom não muito convincente. – Aqui estão suas roupas. Eu acredito que sejam melhores que os "trapos" que eu estou vestindo.

As roupas que Harry estava lhe emprestando era uma calça de moletom cinza que parecia muito confortável e tinha um elástico para ajustar nos quadris. Também havia uma blusa preta de gola alta e de linho que se moldaria fácil ao corpo esguio do loiro. O moreno lhe estendia ainda um par de meias brancas.

- São aceitáveis. – O loiro conclui, fazendo bico, para a diversão do outro, que riu novamente.

- Quer tomar banho? – Harry perguntou.

Ainda de birra, o loiro respondeu um ríspido "não". O moreno então lhe agarrou o braço esquerdo, assustando Draco, que não esperava pelo movimento. Já se imaginando sendo molestado, Malfoy se surpreendeu quando Harry apenas checou sua temperatura.

- Você está muito gelado, é melhor tomar um banho quente. – Potter insistiu.

- Eu trocarei de roupa, então ficarei quente. Não preciso de banho nenhum. – Draco disse teimosamente.

O moreno suspirou em derrota, largando dos braços do mais baixo.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você quer. Vou te deixar aqui para trocar-se. Quando terminar desça lá na sala, eu vou estar assistindo televisão.

Quando Harry saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, Draco rapidamente tirou suas roupas úmidas e colocou as secas. Os braços da blusa ficaram um pouco cumpridos, e ele estava arrastando a barra da calça no chão, mas tirando isso as roupas serviram. Olhou-se no espelho, apreciando como o preto contrastava com sua pele pálida.

Como o espelho ficava bem perto da estante, seus olhos automaticamente foram para as fotos, e Draco observou-as por alguns instantes. Uma tinha Harry com dois amigos, um garoto ruivo e uma garota morena de cabelos medonhos, concluiu Draco ao ver como ela segurava a mão de Harry tão intimamente. O loiro não sabia explicar por que, mas aquilo o fez sentir uma enorme antipatia pela desconhecida.

Sem querer perder mais tempo lá, achando que Potter começaria a desconfiar de sua demora, o loiro saiu do quarto.

Quando chegou à sala, encontrou Harry sentado num dos espaçosos sofás, duas canecas fumegantes em suas mãos. O cômodo estava numa temperatura agradável devido à lareira ligada não muito longe dali, que espantava o frio intenso trazido pela chuva que, Draco percebeu ao olhar para as janelas, ainda continuava.

A televisão estava ligada, passando um seriado que Draco gostava. Potter pelo visto gostava também, pois não desgrudou os olhos da tela ao falar com Draco.

- Quer chocolate quente?Sirius fez para você também. – O moreno disse estendendo uma caneca.

Draco aceitou sem dizer uma palavra e foi sentar-se no mesmo sofá que Potter – mas só porque aquele era o que tinha o melhor ângulo para a tv. Porém, não conseguiu se concentrar muito no seriado, pois aquela situação estava lembrando-o demais do que tinha imaginado fazia pouco tempo, enquanto estava passando frio.

O chocolate quente, a lareira... Agora só faltava o casaco de Potter. Mas aquilo podia ser arranjado.

Draco foi se aproximando de Harry pouco a pouco, como havia feito antes. O moreno olhou-o desconfiado, mas depois retornou sua atenção para a televisão. Quando o loiro estava tão perto que não conseguiu mais ignora-lo, Harry virou o rosto para encarar os olhos cinzentos do outro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou baixinho, um tanto mais suave do que planejava.

Draco olhou para ele, seu lábio inferior ameaçando formar um bico. – Estou com frio.

Harry corou, sua mente maquinando formas nada convencionais de esquentar o loiro. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando clareá-la.

– Quer que eu busque um casaco para você?

- Não, eu quero o seu. – Draco disse, puxando a manga do casaco de Potter para enfatizar seu desejo.

O avermelhado das bochechas de Harry aumentou.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, com a voz meio hesitante.

Colocando sua caneca de lado e afastando-se um pouco do loiro, Harry pegou a barra do casaco e puxou-o para cima, fazendo com que este passasse por cima de sua cabeça. Com o ato, a blusa que usava por baixo acabou levantando um pouco também, revelando um pedaço de seu abdômen liso. Draco engoliu em seco diante da visão.

Harry então ofereceu o casaco à Draco, que o vestiu prontamente, aproveitando o calor do moreno que ainda permanecia no tecido. Potter sorriu, vendo como o loiro ficava adorável no agasalho que era grande demais para ele.

Os olhos voltaram a fazer contato, e eles não se afastaram. Harry se inclinou um pouco para frente, testando a reação do outro. Draco, por sua vez, ofegou, notando as intenções do moreno. Mas como era aquilo que também desejava, Malfoy fechou os olhos, esperando pelo próximo passo. Harry deleitou-se diante da entrega do outro, e se aproximou ainda mais, na intenção de fazer o que tivera vontade de fazer desde que avistara o belo loiro no ponto de ônibus: beija-lo.

Mas naquele tão crucial instante a porta de entrada abriu-se e os rapazes se separam rapidamente, indo metros de distância um do outro.

Remus, que havia acabado de chegar, olhou desconfiado para os dois. Harry sorriu sem graça e Draco corou profundamente.

- Moony, aí está você! – Disse Sirius animadamente ao descer as escadas. – Me dê as chaves do carro, tenho uma entrega a fazer na Mansão Malfoy.

Remus, que estava cada vez mais confuso, apenas estendeu as chaves a Sirius, que as pegou e já foi em direção à porta.

- Vamos, Draco? – O homem chamou.

Harry e Draco então se entreolharam, murmurando tímidas despedidas, e o loiro saiu praticamente correndo para fora da casa.

**-x-**

No outro dia, Harry tinha acabado de sair da escola e estava novamente no ponto de ônibus, dessa vez sozinho.

Ele tinha realmente gostado de Draco, desde seu jeito mau humorado (que Harry achava extremamente divertido) até sua beleza inegável. E agora era triste pensar que provavelmente nunca mais veria o loiro, principalmente depois do episódio na sala da casa de seu padrinho. Harry tinha vontade de se espancar por ter sido tão precipitado. Talvez para ele não fosse grande coisa dois homens se beijarem, afinal, já estava acostumado com seu padrinho e Remus desde que era pequeno, mas Draco provavelmente devia ter seus preconceitos diante desse tipo de relação.

A verdade era que havia perdido o garoto, e tudo porque resolvera arriscar demais.

- Parece que vai chover, não?

Harry levantou os olhos para encontrar Draco de pé, a menos de um passo de si. Um sorriso largo surgiu no rosto do moreno. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido afinal.

O loiro então estendeu-lhe um pacote, que Harry mirou, confuso.

- Suas roupas. - Draco explicou.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. - Eu nem trouxe as suas. Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema, eu posso ir na sua casa buscá-las. - Disse Draco com um sorriso sacana no rosto, tendo o mesmo sorriso copiado nos lábios de Harry.

O momento foi quebrado quando ambos foram simultaneamente atingidos pelas primeiras gotas que caíram do céu.

- Aí vem a chuva de novo... - Disse Draco, fazendo bico. Ele não gostava de chuva.

Harry gargalhou, envolvendo um braço em torno na cintura do outro, puxando-o para perto de si. Com a outra mão, Potter pegou seu guarda-chuva e abriu-o sobre suas cabeças, protegendo-os das próximas gotas. Draco então apoiou suas mãos nos ombros do moreno, odiando como a diferença de altura estava tão aparente agora. Harry apenas deu um sorriso superior, notando o porque da chateação do outro, e nenhum pouco incomodado com isso. Abaixou seu rosto, e Draco levantou o seu, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem num encaixe perfeito.

**-**

_Aí vem a chuva de novo  
Caindo na minha cabeça como uma lembrança  
Me dilacerando como uma nova emoção  
Eu quero respirar livre na brisa  
Eu quero beijar como amantes fazem  
Eu quero mergulhar no seu oceano  
Está chovendo com você?_

_-_

**_N/A: Minha primeira fanfic HD. Estou tão orgulhosa por finalmente ter tido coragem de postar uma. Eu gosto tanto do Harry e do Dray...E e__u sei que eles estão bem OOC, e que meu Draco é a coisa mais uke do mundo, mas sejam bonzinhos, é minha primeira fanfic com eles!Vocês vão deixar uma review, não?_**

_**Lindsay**_


End file.
